<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth Is Out There (And It's Closer Than You Think) by honeydere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521939">The Truth Is Out There (And It's Closer Than You Think)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydere/pseuds/honeydere'>honeydere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Shane Madej, Getting Together, Ghost Hunters, M/M, Protective Shane Madej, Short &amp; Sweet, Spirit Box, Supernatural Elements, exploitation of the spirit box, no beta we die like db cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydere/pseuds/honeydere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright,” Ryan said to the pitch black room. “We’re going to turn on something you can use to communicate with us. Could you say our names back to us? I’m Ryan.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m Shane,” groaned his counterpart. Shane fucking <i>hated</i> the spirit box. For more reasons than one. For one, it was ear-shatteringly loud, and two, it didn’t even work half the time. But the worst thing about it, the thing that Shane would rather die than ever tell Ryan, is that it was designed to pick up on <i>anything</i> supernatural in the area. Including him. </p><p> </p><p>OR: Shane is a demonic entity, forever cursing the spirit box for being able to pick up on his thoughts. Especially when said thoughts have to do with a certain ghost-hunting human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
“Alright,” Ryan said to the pitch black room. “We’re going to turn on something you can use to communicate with us. Could you say our names back to us? I’m Ryan.”
</p><p>
“And I’m Shane,” groaned his counterpart. Shane fucking <i>hated</i> the spirit box. For more reasons than one. For one, it was ear-shatteringly loud, and two, it didn’t even work half the time. But the worst thing about it, the thing that Shane would rather die than ever tell Ryan, is that it was designed to pick up on <i>anything</i> supernatural in the area. Including him. 
</p><p>
The thing that Ryan didn’t seem to realize while using the infernal contraption was that it wasn’t as simple as ghosts controlling radio waves. It was more like, if something supernatural nearby thought or felt something strongly enough, the radio waves would tune into it.
</p><p>
That was why half the time, whatever Ryan was talking to wouldn’t want to have a conversation. Any ghosts that had a strong enough aura to even <i>get</i> a reading usually just cycled through thoughts about their death, their trauma, their regrets, and so on. Only the particularly powerful ghosts could think coherently enough to say a few words through it.
</p><p>
Another thing humans like Ryan failed to realize, was that most ghosts weren’t full-bodied apparitions floating around knocking books off of shelves and screaming bloody murder in the night. A few very strong ghosts (and quite a few minor demons) could do that, but most of them were mere energy, miserably clinging to one spot for all eternity in a half-conscious and weakened state. Shane grimaced. It was sad, really. It almost made him glad that he’d just spend some time regenerating in hell if he was killed. 
</p><p>
“It’s… kshzztch… tra-gic… shhhhtz…”
</p><p>
Ryan’s eyes widened with a mixture of fear and excitement, he shot an enthusiastic look at Shane.
</p><p>
”Did you hear that?!”
</p><p>
Shane gave him a non-committal look, internally cursing at that stupid fucking box.
</p><p>Shaking him off, too thrilled to be bothered, Ryan turned back to the room.</p><p>
“What’s tragic? Your death? Is this where you were murdered?”
</p><p>
Shane barely held back the urge to roll his eyes. Ryan had said a man was supposedly murdered by his brother in this house, but the place was barren. Not even so much as a rogue animal spirit lurked nearby. 
</p><p>
“Are you here with us? Can you tell us about what happened to you?”
</p><p>
Silence.
</p><p>
After a few minutes of waiting through the obnoxious static, Ryan clicked off the instrument.
</p><p>
“Dude, that was so fucking clear. It sounded like he was right next to us.”
</p><p>
This time, Shane let himself snort and roll his eyes. 
</p><p>
“I bet he was right behind you, breathing g-g-g-ghoost breath down your neck.” For his added amusement, he used his powers to send a cold whiff of air Ryan’s way, smirking at him.
</p><p>
“S-Shut up, man. I know you- AH!” Ryan screamed, jumping practically 10 feet in the air. “Oh my god. Oh my fucking god.” He held his arms around himself in a small hug. “You’re not going to believe this, but I just felt something, I swear to god.”
</p><p>
“Yeah, yeah,” Shane snickered, “I’ll let the world know. We finally did it! Ghosts are real and we have the proof! Ryan Bergara felt a ~cold  breeze~ in a drafty old house.” He said, using a mockingly spooky tone.
</p><p>
“One day, you’re gonna get killed by a ghoul,” Ryan glared, “Then we’ll see who’s laughing.”
</p><p>
Shane shrugged him off as they wandered to the next room, putting his hands in his pockets. “I think I could take ‘em.”
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! If you liked this dumb little start to a fic, please let me know! Feedback fuels me lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
After they finished filming, the crew followed their usual tradition of celebrating a job well done by getting plastered at the nearest bar. TJ offers up a toast to the other crew members, and they all clink their glasses together. 
</p><p>
Ryan is riding his typical post-shoot high, loudly cracking jokes and drinking generously as he shakes off his nerves and starts to relax. 
</p><p>
Shane’s eyes crinkle as he smiles softly at his co-host. It’s moments like this that he loves most. For all the fear and intensity Ryan brings to each haunted location, Shane knows that he actually loves it. When they celebrate a job well done, after Ryan’s braved his way through his greatest fears, he glows as bright as the sun. 
</p><p>
He really does love this. 
</p>
<hr/><p>
On the way back to their hotel room, the two boys are pleasantly buzzed. If Ryan leans against Shane’s shoulder as he’s unlocking the door, he doesn’t need to feel the need to point it out to him. 
</p><p>
Ryan immediately flops down onto their shared bed once they’re inside, tiredly kicking off each of his shoes. 
</p><p>
Alcohol <i>does</i> work on demons to some degree. It’s just not as potent as it is for humans. To get really and truly drunk, Shane would have to drink an ungodly amount. So, he’s still sober enough to go through his night routine. By the time he’s changed into his pajamas, a pair of flannel pants and an old <i>Bright Eyes</i> concert t-shirt, Ryan’s fallen fast asleep.
</p><p>
  <i><br/>
</i>
</p><p>
Shane falls asleep soon after to the image of Ryan’s face shmushed against his pillow, and the sound of him snoring softly.
</p><p>
He really does love this life he’s found.
</p>
<hr/><p>
Their next location is an abandoned air strip base outside of a small town. Ryan goes on about the history of the place, saying it belonged to some rich old geezer named Mulligan. 
</p><p>
“According to the oldest daughter Elisa, shortly before the crash, her mother had found out about a long-standing affair between Mulligan and her arch rival.”
</p><p>
“Wait a second,” Shane interjected, “What kind of rich housewife has enough chaos in her life to have an <i> arch rival</i>? I mean- That’s a pretty intense label coming from someone who spends most of her time planning dinner parties and charity auctions.”
</p><p>
“Haven’t you ever seen a reality show, Shane? The warzone consisting of rich-people-relationships is a terrifying thing.”
</p><p>
Shane just grinned and shook his head. “No, Ry, I haven’t. Some people like to watch <i> good </i> things in their free time.” 
</p><p>
Whatever presence was lurking nearby bristled with mild agitation.
</p><p>
Ryan lightly shoved his shoulder in response “<i>Anyway</i>, when she found out about the affair, she went off in their private jet to, quote, ‘get some air’, unquote.”
</p><p>
“That’s one way to do it. Just a casual romp in your private jet.”
</p><p>
“Yeah, right? ‘See you later, honey! I’ve got fossil fuels to burn!’”
</p><p>Shane ignored the way his heart jumped at being called ‘honey’. He shor back, in the most ridiculous voice he could muster, “Oh, darling, you know how I must make the ozone suffer whenever i’m in pain.”</p><p>
Ryan chuckled alongside Shane, his cheeks a little pink, Shane assumed it was from the laughter. “Anyhow, she was gone for about 36 hours, with only the pilot knowing her whereabouts. Later, when they were coming back to land, the plane crashed into the home, directly into Mulligan’s bedroom while he was sleeping.”
</p><p>
“Now, Ryan I’m no detective, but I think we can put two-and-two together on what happened here.” 
</p><p>
They started walking into the building, clicking on their flashlights and shining them across the dilapidated concrete. 
</p><p>
“Yeah, it’s a bizarre scenario, but the case seems pretty cut and dry. However, I believe that people who died with heavy emotional turmoil are more likely to linger. So I feel like we could get some pretty strong evidence tonight.”
</p><p>
“Yeah, maybe this time you’ll feel two gusts of wind. Oh! Or maybe we’ll get lucky and hear an owl outside.”
</p><p>
Ryan mumbled something about him being an idiot as he took out the spirit box. 
</p><p>
Shane grimaced while Ryan went through his usual ghost speech and flicked on the screeching static of the radio. 
</p><p>
“Mr. &amp; Mrs. Mulligan? Are you here….? Could you say something to us? Like our names, or the color of the shirts we’re wearing?”
</p><p>
Dead radio static filled the crisp night air. 
</p><p>
There did seem to be some minor human spirit here, but Shane doubted it was strong enough to do much. It just seemed a little agitated at their disturbances if nothing else. 
</p><p>
Another thing Shane hated about the spirit box was the quiet. Despite his best efforts, sometimes the box would pick up on his thoughts as his mind inevitably started to wander amidst the silence. 
</p><p>
This time, his thoughts flitted back to Ryan’s teasing from earlier. He tried to shove that down as quickly as possible, but not before consequences hit. 
</p><p>
“zzzch…. tszch… honey… zzzch…”
</p><p>
Ryan’s eyes lit up. “Did you hear that?! Honey! Are you calling out to your partner?”
</p><p>
“Kzzss… Shu-.... Tshzzzch… fu- up… shhhch…”
</p><p>
Ryan laughed in disbelief. “Are you saying that to us? Who’s here? Do you want us to shut up?”
</p><p>
Shane focused hard on keeping his mind blank. He kept it a serene and desolate wasteland for what felt like an eternity until Ryan finally turned it off.
</p>
<hr/><p>
The spirit box had always been an annoyance, but now Shane is genuinely considering destroying the thing beyond recognition. 
</p><p>
He’s been having… realizations lately. Like, how Ryan’s laugh lights up a room in a way no one else’s could. The way his soul burns so brightly, even when he’s fearing for his life. He’s noticed how his hands tingle slightly whenever they brush up against Ryan’s, and how his cold little demon heart occasionally flutters at their banter.
</p><p>
He should have seen it coming from a mile away, really. He’d been attracted to Ryan since the moment he met him. As the years went on filming together, he realized he’d fallen for him both slowly and all at once. 
</p><p>
He aches when he thinks of how Ryan will never be able to see him for what he is, he probably wouldn’t even want the chance to. He’s what Ryan hates most. He could never show him, much less confess to him on top of all that.
</p><p>
As long as Shane can stay nearby, he’s content to quietly suffer by his side. It’s far less painful than risking never seeing him again.
</p><p>
It would’ve all been fine. He could’ve just sat quietly pining in resignation, doing whatever he could to make sure his human stayed happy. 
</p><p>
But no, his stupid <i>feelings</i> had to start showing up on the universe’s worst invention.
</p><p>
They’re standing in a forest one night. Ryan is going through his usual spiel, trying to talk to some demon that supposedly lurks nearby. If there was one here, it probably scrambled into the shadows the second it sensed Shane. There are very few creatures in existence that could last long in a fight with him. 
</p><p>
Bored at the lack of activity, Shane’s mind starts to wander. Ryan is waiting patiently, holding his biceps in a self-soothing motion as he stares into the dark. His muscles tense beautifully when he hears a branch creak in the distance. 
</p><p>
“Chzz… Hot… Sshhhch…”
</p><p>
Shane turned so his back was facing the night vision camera, his ears turning bright red. 
</p><p>
“Zzzch- No!”
</p><p>
Ryan bristled in a mixture of excitement, horror, and confusion.
</p><p>
“H-Hello..? Who are you? Can you tell us your name?”
</p><p>
Silence.
</p><p>
“A-Are you saying that- saying you’re hot because you’re a demon…?”
</p><p>
Shane groans, attempting to talk loudly over the radio as it stutters through more words. “Why would a demon be hot, Ryan?”
</p><p>
“Shut up! I don’t know! Maybe because of, like, hellfire?”
</p><p>
“On earth?”
</p><p>
“Just shut up! I think we missed something.” He turned back towards the dark forest. “”Did you say something just now? Could- Could you repeat whatever that was for us?”
</p><p>
Instantly, “Kzzch, Fuck no. Kshzz.”
</p><p>
Ryan give a breathy laugh of disbelief, “Fuck no? Are- Are you toying with us? Please, tell us what happened here.” 
With great effort, Shane tries to empty his head of any thoughts, and Ryan eventually backs off.
</p><p> Shane’s shoulders untensed from a position he didn’t realize he was holding them in, relief flooding his body.
</p><p>
“C’mon, Ry. Let’s wrap it up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's an update, as promised! Thanks again to everyone who left feedback on yesterday's chapter. I'm not super confident in my writing yet, but I want to practice and build up my skills more. Also, thanks to everyone in the Shyan Discord server for being so welcoming and encouraging me to write more!</p><p> </p><p>Feedback is welcomed and appreciated, so please let me know if you liked this and want to see more! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is from Ryan's POV! Also mild tw for a brief mention of blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane had been acting… weird lately. More so than usual, at least. It felt like he was distancing himself from Ryan intentionally.</p><p>
Whenever they came into close contact, he would back away as if Ryan’s skin was on fire. His ears would turn red as he either put several feet of space between them or found some excuse to leave.
</p><p>
Their banter was still the same, and they got through filming episodes just fine. But there were still some odd moments here and there that made him worry. 
</p><p>
Alongside that, Ryan wasn’t going to lie to himself, it hurt a little bit. 
</p><p>
<i>Why</i> Shane’s physical and emotional distance hurt as much as it did was still to be determined. 
</p><p>
It was normal, right? He was just concerned about his friend. 
</p><p>
And also maybe he missed the contact, okay? There, he said it. 
</p><p>
They used to interact and get in each other’s space so casually. Ryan hadn’t really noticed it (or how much he would miss it) until it was gone.
</p><p>
But aside from Shane treating him like he was made of glass, there was something else too. Something much more sinister. 
</p><p>
It wasn’t anything Ryan could prove, it wasn’t even like he had a solid theory as to what was going on. But it was still… weird. 
</p><p>
Like how sometimes, for just a second, shadows would seem to trail behind Shane; Or his eyes would occasionally get this sinister, almost reddish glint to them whenever he got excited about something; Or how sometimes, when Shane would taunt the entities in the locations they visited, he would sense the air grow tangible with fear, the temperature dropping dramatically before it returned to normal. 
</p><p>
This wasn’t awkward or weird behavior, it was just disconcerting and a little bit creepy. 
</p><p>
Ryan spent more time around Shane than anyone else he knew. They practically lived together for weeks at a time while on the road, sharing the same bed, working in and out of one another’s routines. And in that time, Ryan had noticed these little things, these traits that didn’t seem entirely human. But he could never really justify those waverings to his conscious mind.
</p><p>
That is, until their most recent ghost-hunt. 
</p><p>
They’d gotten on set earlier than expected, and it seemed like the crew was slightly behind schedule. They sat there for a while in the rental car, laughing at each other’s dumb jokes and finishing off their coffees. Ryan was honestly happy to have a little bit of alone time with Shane. He’d missed hanging out with him like this.
</p><p>
When they found out the crew was still on their way, the two boys decided to go walk around and get a look at the place. It’d be nice to stretch their legs after the long car ride anyways. 
</p><p>
As usual, they were filming during the night. Dusk had fallen not too long ago, and crickets and frogs had started chirping somewhere in the woods. 
</p><p>
The house had sat abandoned for decades, and the decay was apparent from the outside. Some parts of the walls were blackened, other parts had rotted away entirely. On one side, the roof had caved in, probably leaving a circle of leaves and branches and god-knows-what-else on the floor inside.
</p><p>
Ryan shuddered, “I can’t believe how much creepier this place is in person. It- It looks like something out of a Tim Burton film, dude.”
</p><p>
Shane didn’t reply playfully like he’d been expecting. Instead, his eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of the home. His cheery demeanor from before nowhere to be found.
</p><p>
“Yeah…Uh-huh.” Shane said, obviously not having heard what Ryan said. “I’m, uh- I’m gonna go look around in there before we start. Get a feel for where to set up the tripods and shit.”
</p><p>
Before Ryan could respond, Shane was speed-walking towards the open door, disappearing into the darkness inside. 
</p><p>
Ryan huffed and crossed his arms against his chest, holding himself slightly. Maybe the big idiot just <i>really</i> wanted to know where to set up the cameras. Maybe he was irritated with the crew not being here yet, and needed to clear his head. There had to be some logical reason he’d venture into that eerie old house alone. Still, Ryan felt an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. 
</p><p>
He paced around for what felt like an eternity, even though he knew only a few minutes had passed by. His mind overthinking everything as usual. He kept checking his phone to see if TJ had sent any messages about their whereabouts. The last message he received was from 2 minutes ago, “Almost there!”. 
</p><p>
Ryan sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Maybe… Maybe he should just go in and check on Shane, just to be safe. 
</p><p>
It took another minute of deliberation for Ryan to steel his resolve. He was walking towards the door, chest puffed up, ready to nag at Shane for making him go into the nightmare house alone, when suddenly… the forest went silent. 
</p><p>
The steady chirping of crickets and rustling of leaves in the night completely died out. It was only for less than a second, but it made Ryan’s blood run cold. Then, he saw Shane coming out of the house, looking no worse for wear than when he entered. 
</p><p>
“Shane! Did- Did you hear that just now?” Ryan tried to ignore how much relief flooded him when he saw the other man. 
</p><p>
“Hear what?” Shane asked dumbly, running a hand through his hair. 
</p><p>
“The- Well, you’re going to say I’ve lost it but the- the forest- Oh my god, dude are you okay?!“
</p><p>
“Hmm?” Shane looked down at himself, trying to see what Ryan was talking about. He brought his hand to his nose when he felt the blood dripping down his face. “Oh.” He said.
</p><p>
“<i>Oh?</i> That’s all you have to say? Dude, you’ve been acting so weird lately. What the hell did you do in-“
</p><p>
“Hey guys!” TJ called out, waving as he walked up from the cars that had just parked. “Sorry we’re late. What’s going on?”
</p><p>
Ryan looked between Shane and the rest of the crew, at a loss for what to say. 
</p><p>
Shane, seemingly unbothered, raised his hand and waved back. His other hand was pressing a tissue to his nose. TJ started walking over and he cooly pulled it away before it drew attention. The bleeding was gone, and he shoved the tissue into his pocket, the stain on it such a deep red it almost looked black. 
</p><p>
Ryan tried to play it off, but that uneasy feeling stuck with him even after they started filming. Shane, infuriatingly, seemed unbothered. What had happened was <i>weird</i>, there was no denying that. But Shane didn’t seem to think anything of it, and Ryan didn’t have much to go off of aside from a general feeling that something had been… off. 
</p><p>
Shane did his usual bit of taunting the spirits in the house, much to Ryan’s horror.
</p><p>
Then it came time for the spirit box. With a gulp, Ryan clicked it on, looking nervously around the room. The static blared loudly, before settling into its pattern of skipping through channels. 
</p><p>
“H-Hello, if anyone’s out there,” Ryan wrung his hands together, “Could you say our names back to us, I’m Ryan.”
</p><p>
“Shane.” The other man said dryly.
</p><p>
“And if you’re out there, please- uh, please talk to us.” Ryan rubbed his face with his hands, still afraid of what Father Thomas said about opening a door of communication. It always worried him, but especially in this place. 
</p><p>
Shane was cool as a cucumber, hands in his pockets and posture relaxed. He looked almost… smug? 
</p><p>
“Zzzch… Mine…Ryan… ”
</p><p>
Terror twisted in Ryan’s gut. “M-Me? Are-Are you saying that to me?”
</p><p>
Shane scratched the back of his head.
</p><p>
The spirit box croaked out, “Kssh… Fuck.. ing..  Try me… Shhhk.”
</p><p>
All the blood left his face, he held his arms tighter to himself. “Holy shit…” He said quietly, forgetting to ask whatever was out there more questions. “Did you hear that, Shane? Th- We got three words out of it. That’s the most we’ve ever gotten… What- Whatever’s talking to us… It must be feeling these things pretty strongly.”
</p><p>
Shane had an unreadable expression on his face, “Three words isn’t proof, Ry.”
</p><p>
He scoffed, “I <i>know</i> you heard that too!” He laughed in disbelief, “You had to have heard that. It was clear as day!”
</p><p>
Shane scratched at the scruff on his chin, “All I heard was gibberish,” He said dismissively. 
</p><p>
Ryan seriously considered punching him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked this! Let me know if you want next update to be this chapter from Shane's POV, or if you'd rather me just continue with the story. I'll go with whatever the majority wants. Thanks so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you are!! After hearing everyone's responses, I decided to go with a mix of the two options. Half of this chapter will be Shane processing what happened, and the other half will be from Ryan's perspective, by popular demand! Sorry this update took a little longer than the rest. I was unhappy with my first draft and ended up scrapping it, and I've had some stuff going on in my personal life that took priority over this. But I'm happy to be back!! I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane was nothing short of relieved to see Ryan safe and sound.</p><p>
Considering most of the rumors about the house had centered around ghosts and hauntings, the demon lurking underneath had caught him off guard. He was already swearing to himself that he would never make that mistake again.
</p><p>
The possessiveness Shane had felt upon entering its territory had overwhelmed his senses. When he’d thought of it feasting on Ryan’s fear, wrapping itself around his body while the little ghost hunter shivered, his feet had practically started moving for him.
</p><p>
He knew he’d behaved suspiciously, had been grateful for TJ’s intrusion, but he didn’t regret smiting that creature from existence.
</p><p>
However, the spirit box picking up on those feelings, on Shane’s jealousy and possessiveness, was going to be his demise. He thought back to what Ryan had said last night, about whatever was out there feeling what it said very strongly, and put his head in his hands.

</p><p>
Rubbing his hands across his face, Shane looked up into the mirror of their hotel bathroom, desperately wracking through his brain for ways to steer Ryan off his tracks.
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
Ryan woke up to an empty room and the sound of running water. He sat up in bed, blinking at the light spilling out from under the bathroom door. 
</p><p>
He sighed and stretched his arms behind his head, reeling as the events from last night rushed back to him.
</p><p>
He felt like he was losing it. Shane’s blood had been <i>black</i>.
</p><p>
Shane had always been a strange guy, but Ryan felt like he was reaching his breaking point. Things were happening that were not easily explained by reality.
</p><p>
He swung his feet off the bed and stood up, a mix of guilt and concern stirring in his heart.
</p><p>
He had nothing to go on except for a hunch and his own anxieties, but this was going to keep eating at him until he figured it out.
</p><p>
He turned on the coffee maker and started to change out of his pajamas, still deep in thought. 
</p><p>
The coffee-maker dinged, and Ryan went over to pour himself a cup.
</p><p>
He eyed the salt packets sitting next to all the other artificial sweeteners, and did something impulsive and stupid.
</p><p>
He took Shane’s cup and poured in three.
</p>
<hr/><p>
By the time Shane came out, Ryan had had plenty of time to overthink himself half to death. Shane would probably just comment on it tasting funny, right? If he even noticed, they’d probably just laugh it off, make a few jokes at Ryan’s expense, and then go about their day as usual. At least he’d be able to breathe a little easier.
</p><p>
Shane sat down on the edge of his bed, shirtless and running a towel through his wet hair.
</p><p>
“How- How’s your nose?” Ryan asked carefully, sliding the cup of coffee towards him.
</p><p>
Shane took it without much thought, “Huh? Oh, it’s fine, really. I guess all the dust and mold in that place must’ve gotten to me.”
</p><p>
“Uh huh… Do you, uh do you need anything? Some allergy medicine or something?”
</p><p>
Shane smiled against the brim of the coffee cup, a twinge of something Ryan couldn’t quite place in his expression, “No, I’ll be alright. Thanks, Ry.” He brought the cup to his lips.
</p><p>
Ryan watched him with baited breath, eyes wide.
</p><p>
Shane flinched slightly, pressing his lips together as he took the cup away from his mouth. He rubbed at his mouth with his sleeve, and set the cup down.
</p><p>
Ryan’s eyes were wide, like that of a cornered animal. His heart sank as his worries threatened to hold some truth to them.
</p><p>
Shane was looking directly at him, an unreadable sentiment behind his eyes. 
</p><p>
Ryan fumbled, his hands trembling slightly, in his suitcase. It had to be in here… This would prove him right or wrong. He and Shane could laugh about how paranoid he was and never speak of it again. Or…
</p><p>
His hand found what he’d been reaching for. He clicked on the spirit box.
</p><p>
“Kzzch… Burns… Shhhhch- Salt…. Kshhhch… Ryan… Fucking- Spirit box- Fuck- He <i>knows</i>...”
</p><p>
Ryan dared to look at Shane, his eyes wide with a mix of fear, shock, and dread. 
</p><p>
Shane looked equally mortified.
</p><p>
“Kshhh… Fuck- The- The box… Off... <i>Now</i>… Kshhch.” Shane leapt to his feet, ready to wrench the thing from his colleague.
</p><p>
Panicked, Ryan scrambled backwards, fumbling frantically for his holy water gun before pointing it directly at Shane’s chest. “Don’t fucking move.”
</p><p>
Shane froze. The room was silent except for the static of the radio, the air thick with tension.
</p><p>
“Ry… I…” Shane’s voice was filled with emotion, his tone pleading.
</p><p>
” Kshhh...He’s not gonna…. understand…. This is… it… ” 
</p><p>
Shane glanced at the spirit box that Ryan was clutching onto for dear life, fighting the desire to surge forward.
</p><p>
“Shane… What-”
“Fucking- Kshhch- won’t want me… He couldn’t- Shhhch- <i> demon</i>.”
</p><p>
Ryan’s heart was beating so rapidly, he thought it would leap out of his chest at any second. His mouth felt like sandpaper. 
</p><p>
“Ryan, please. I- Can we just talk about this? I’ll tell you everything, just- <i>please</i> turn that thing off.”
</p><p>
“N-No! What, are you crazy? You could just lie, or hurt me, o-or kill me!”
</p><p>
“God, Ry, I would <i>never</i>” Shane said in unison with the box.
</p><p>
“I... care too much... about you... to do that.” The radio continued.
</p><p>
Shane looked positively miserable.
</p><p>
Ryan slowly, cautiously, lowered the gun, looking back and forth between his friend and the device. “We can- We can talk. I won’t shoot you... but… the box stays on.”
</p><p>
“Kshh… This man will be the death of me.”
</p><p>
Shane pinched the bridge of his nose, his ear turning pink with humiliation. "Fine! Fine. Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who’s encouraged me to keep writing. It's pretty scary to get back into this after being out of the game for so long, but I want to keep improving! The next chapter is probably going to be the last one and will wrap everything up. After that I’m going to move on to some prompts I’ve been really interested in trying out (and possibly some nsfw content).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, so! For the purpose of making this chapter a little easier to read, all of the lines from the spirit box are going to be italicized “<i>Like this</i>.” We’re just gonna go with the idea that now that Ryan’s aware of what’s happening and Shane is communicating with intent, it’s a lot clearer and sounds less like a walkie-talkie. Okay, well! I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much to everyone who has read and kept up with this fic. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane wanted to perish. He wanted his immortal soul to vanish from this earth along with all memories of him ever existing. That would’ve been a far better fate than this.</p><p>
Ryan was staring at him with trepidation, curiosity slowly starting to overshadow his anxiety as he peppered him with question after question, the infernal contraption now buzzing in his lap and betraying Shane’s most sensitive thoughts and fears at every corner.
</p><p>
After a long session of grueling questions, embarrassing interjections, and explanations, Ryan sighed, and looked him in the eyes. “Are you… still the same Shane?”
</p><p>
Warily, trying to keep his thoughts on cooldown, he answered. “I’m the same as ever. Never been anyone but me.”
</p><p>
<i>”Besides, possession never seemed very appealing... “</i> The spirit box continued for him.
</p><p>
“And… You’ve never… Um…” He wasn’t sure how to phrase his question.
<i>”God, he’s so innocent.”</i>
Shane scratched at the scruff on his chin, “I-I <i>have</i> killed people. I’ve been alive for a long time, Ry. But I can honestly say I don’t think I’ve ever hurt someone who didn’t deserve it.”
</p><p>
Ryan pressed his lips together. He was silent for a minute.
</p><p>
“Last question: Why… Why didn’t you tell me?” Genuine hurt bled through in his tone. 
</p><p>
Shane grimaced, thinking of all the things he would give to get out of this, which, of course, the spirit box picked up on. He scoffed slightly.
</p><p>
<i>“I was afraid.”</i>
</p><p>
He was looking anywhere but Ryan’s face now, his knuckles turning white as he gripped them in his lap. Every part of his being was screaming at him to run, to change the subject, to <i>get the hell away from this conversation</i>. He looked up at the other man with a great deal of effort. 
</p><p>
He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. For an all-powerful immortal being, he sure was being a coward.
</p><p>
<i>”Fuck… please, I don’t want to get hurt.”</i>
</p><p>
Ryan did hesitate at that. The spirit box sounded so genuine, so fearful. For god's sake,  <i>he</i> was supposed to be the one afraid of being harmed in this situation. He looked at Shane, wondering just how much weight the taller man had carried with him for… god, for <i>centuries</i>.
</p><p>
After a few minutes of deliberation, Ryan clicked off the radio. He came over to where Shane was, and sat down beside him, leaving enough room in between them where he wouldn’t feel crowded.
</p><p>
Shane’s hands lay limply in his lap, his expression one of confusion and discomfort.
</p><p>
“Ryan, what are you-”
</p><p>
Ryan placed his hand on his shoulder gingerly, “I trust you, Shane. Tell- Tell me what it is.”
</p><p>
If his infernal nature wasn’t enough to deter Ryan from his friendship, this certainly would be. Shane looked into the other man’s eyes, hundreds of years of pain and heartbreak swimming behind them. 
</p><p>
“You’re not… going to like it.” His voice was hardly above a whisper, as if he were afraid he’d scare Ryan off just by breathing.
</p><p>
Ryan’s heart was racing. Unless he was completely socially inept, he felt he knew where this was going. He’d hoped, in the back of his mind, for years, never daring to speak about it, never daring to toe that line, for fear of what came after… 
</p><p>
They were closer now, having both subconsciously leaned into one another until their noses were almost touching.
</p><p>
“Try me…” He dared.
</p><p>
Reverently, as if he were reaching out to take hold of something delicate, Shane placed his hand on the back of his head, and brought their lips together.
</p><p>Ryan’s eyes slipped shut, taking in Shane's <i>everything</i> all at once; the roughness of his beard, his surprisingly soft lips, the woodsy smell of his cologne, the large hand gently holding him in place… 
</p><p>
When Shane pulled away, he looked more vulnerable than Ryan had ever seen him. His eyes scanned over Ryan’s face, desperately searching for his reaction. Everything in his heart had been laid bare, and he was already bracing for the inevitable recoil.
</p><p>
Ryan smiled up at him softly. “I’m not gonna hurt ya, big guy.”
</p><p>
Relief flooded the other man’s face. His expression shifted to something so tender Ryan thought he might melt. It was so bizarre, he’d never seen Shane so openly expressive. He wouldn’t mind getting used to this side of him. Not by a long shot.
</p><p>
“I feel the same way.”
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!! I’m really sorry this final chapter took me forever to finish. I really hope you like the conclusion! Honestly, I kind of started hating this halfway through, which made it pretty hard to finish. I’m still not super happy with it. You can probably expect some edits to pop up in older chapters this week.</p><p> </p><p>I’m not really sure what I’m going to write next, but I really do love making content for this fandom and getting to interact with all of you lovely people! I’m gonna keep writing, because that’s the only way to keep improving. A huge thanks to everyone in the Shyan Discord server for always being a source of encouragement/motivation!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>